


Trick or Treat

by lilacbreezetae



Series: Taehyung Bingo [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, and namjin, if you squint there's slight jikook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacbreezetae/pseuds/lilacbreezetae
Summary: "...Yoongi hated Halloween. The annoying decorations, the stupid reruns of Halloween Town and a number of chocolate grocery stores stocked an entire aisle of. He could only imagine the cavities dentists had to fix, the incredulous amount of money candy manufactures make and how many times he had to deal with this poor excuse of a holiday.  Amongst all of those things, he also was not fond of his doorbell ringing as if it was a sound in a remix. Children willingly turn blind to the darkened house and the lack of decorations and continuously rung his doorbell as if he was going to play a trick on them before giving them free candy. Speaking of which, why should he spend his hard earned money on gravelling children that feel entitled to get candy. For what? Dressing in a costume that their parent wasted money on and walking around? He scoffed at them and those who loved the idea of Halloween.Except there was one person he had to make an exception for."





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on here and I hope it's good enough... Please don't crucify me too much for my mistakes, I wrote this from 2 to 5 AM and the letters on the keyboard are starting to look the same... Anyways, please enjoy and let me know of any mistakes or any thoughts you have even if it's something like you enjoy licking peanut butter off your dog's foot or something (why am I writing this)! I'm filling the blindfold square~

“Why are these stupid decorations up?” He grumbled at the decorated hallway of his college. The fake cobwebs almost blended in with the real ones and he disproved of the banner that hung ‘Prepare for a fright tonight!’ with the information for a pub night in the other building.

Yoongi hated Halloween. The annoying decorations, the stupid reruns of Halloween Town and a number of chocolate grocery stores stocked an entire aisle of. He could only imagine the cavities dentists had to fix, the incredulous amount of money candy manufactures make and how many times he had to deal with this poor excuse of a holiday. Amongst of all these things, he also was not fond of his doorbell ringing as if it was a sound in a remix. Children willingly turn blind to the darkened house and the lack of decorations and continuously rung his doorbell as if he was going to play a trick on them before giving them free candy. Speaking of which, why should he spend his hard-earned money on gravelling children that feel entitled to get candy. For what? Dressing in a costume that their parent wasted money on and walking around? He scoffed at them and those who loved the idea of Halloween.

Except there was one person he had to make an exception for.

“Oh, hyung~” His heart skipped a beat to sound of the unusually cute voice of his crush, Taehyung coaxing him and the menace himself smiled at him as he came into Yoongi’s view. Yoongi had unknowingly grown feelings for his younger friend. At first. he thought of Taehyung as just a cute young brother until he saw him eating cherries once. The way he quickly tied knots with the stems with such a skilled tongue, the red juices from the sweet fruit glossed over his lips as he cheerfully munched on a bottle of them. Maybe it was when he first went drinking with their friends, Taehyung was a drunk dancer along with his annoying friend, Jimin. He watched them, Taehyung slowly swaying his hips to the beat and considering his slender body, he managed to put Yoongi in a drunken trance with his nimble and swift movements. Yoongi also had the honours to receive a drunken lap dance from yours truly, giving him the most raging boner. It was the first of many raging boners that Taehyung has given him in knowing him and Yoongi yearned for release (no pun intended).

“What is it, Taehyung?”

“I just wanted to know what you’re wearing for Jiminie’s Halloween party?”

“Taehyung, I don’t celebrate Halloween.”

“Why not, it’s the only day of the year where you get to pretend to be someone else plus free booze!”

“Taehyung, you drink at every holiday regardless of there being a party in the first place.”

“That doesn’t matter, why don’t you celebrate one of the greatest holidays of all time?” Taehyung got too close to Yoongi, his height looming over Yoongi and Yoongi cursed himself for loving the height difference.

“I just d-don’t, Taehyung.”

  
“You should, hyung! Ah, I have a class in 5, I’ll see you later, hyung!” He ran off in the opposite direction and Yoongi leaned against a locker, sighing in relief and closing his eyes briefly. He opened his eyes to see his friend Hoseok looking at him inquisitively and giving him a glare.

“Did you fall asleep standing up, hyung?”

“Don’t be annoying, Hoseok.” They began to walk, their feet naturally taking them off to somewhere.

“Geez, who pissed in your coffee this morning?”

“Can a man stand with his eyes closed? Why is everyone judging me this morning?”

“Judging you? Is Jin hyung rubbing off on you again, you’re being dramatic.”

“Taehyung was just here talking about Jimin’s annual Halloween party and what I was wearing...”

“Oh, and what did you say? Maybe he’s trying to match his costume with yours.”

“I doubt it, he asks everyone that question, and I brushed him off...”

“Yoongi, you are the worst at flirting.”

“What? I don’t celebrate Halloween...”

“Really?” He placed his finger on his chin as if he was in thought and Yoongi rolled his eyes. Hoseok was too animated than the average person and yet Yoongi couldn’t cut him loose. Hoseok and he were on a different spectrum, Hoseok being the cheerier one and Yoongi reminding him to come back to Earth once in a while.

“You do never show up on Halloween related things...”

“I am not going to start either.”

“Hyung, this could be your chance!”

“Hoseok, someone like me rarely ends up with people like Taehyung. He’s too perfect for damaged goods like me.”

“Are you still hung up on him?” Hoseok wouldn’t dare to speak his name but even the mention of him twisted the knife he had stabbed into him months ago. The wound was still fresh but Taehyung just smiling almost made the wound disappear as if it never happens. Yoongi’s bitter ex-boyfriend had used him to get close to his friend and roommate, Jin and dumped him in the most betraying way, sleeping with another man in their bed at their shared apartment and kicking him out when he found out.

_I don’t know if that was enough for you to get the picture but I’ll say it for you as a courtesy. You were never the one I wanted, your stupid bond with him was too tempting for me to abuse and even then, I couldn’t get him. But I didn’t want you either, I don’t want anything from you but to never see you again._

He was harsh, his words placing knife after knife into his heart, into his soul and shattered him. Jin, being Jin had cussed him out and threatened to hit the bastard himself but Yoongi pleaded with him to let it go.

Yoongi was undesirable from the start, his blunt, reserved and confident nature came of as asshole-ish and he wasn’t half as handsome as Jin.

“I don’t care about him, Hoseok. He’s just a painful memory. He’s not the real reason why I don’t celebrate it, I just think it’s pointless.”

“Free candy is pointless?”

“Do you still go trick or treating, Hoseok?”

“There’s no age limit.”

“God, why do I still talk to you?”

“Because I’m your wingman.” Yoongi gave him a look, shaking his head and Hoseok just smiled at him

\--

He shut the door behind him, Jin greeting him as he took off his shoes and put on his pair of slippers. Jin was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich and Yoongi opened the fridge to grab one of his favourite drinks.

“Not celebrating Halloween this year too?”

“Who told you? Hoseok, that giggling bastard...”

“No, it was your beloved Taehyung.”

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Yoongi puckered his lips in a sulking manner, knowing his cheeks were probably pink as Jin cooed at him in a vexatious way.

“Aw, my Yoongi is blushing about Taehyung. You’ve got the hots for him, huh?”

“Hyung, you’re honestly an old man.”

“It’s because of you kids, especially you and your indifference towards Taehyung. If you want him to like you, you have to make him feel special now like he’s just a friend to you like everyone else.”

“Is everyone going to be on my case about Taehyung? First, Hobi, now, you...”

“I, for one, am tired of waiting for you and Taehyung act like you two aren’t into each other.”

“He doesn’t like me, _hyung_.”

“And Namjoon doesn’t destroy everything he touches.”

“Enough, _mother_.”

“I don’t remember giving birth to such an ungrateful child that won’t listen to my advice.”

“ _Jin hyung._ ” He whined, Jin never really stopped nagging him about anything. He could start talking about how one of his profs gave him a look to how underappreciated he is in their circle of friends, even though he was the one that stops their hangouts from being a trip to the police station or them being kicked out of somewhere. Plus, Yoongi would never admit to him but he couldn’t imagine himself living with another roommate beside Jin.

“Just go to the damn party with the child.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Go.”

“No.”

“ _Go_.”

“Hyung.”

“This stubborn man, seriously... Whatever, don’t sulk to me when you want to go but can’t!” Jin snapped at him, Yoongi stealing a couple chips from his plate before walking into his room.

“Hey!” He sighed as he entered his room and lied down on his bed. All day, he couldn’t forget the slight sign of disappointment on Taehyung’s face as he shot down the idea of Halloween. Of course, he knew anyone else would have lied and act as if Halloween should be a national holiday but Yoongi had a habit of just speaking without a second thought. He closed his eyes, envisioning what Halloween costume Taehyung could wear. Maybe he would be a mysterious, sombre vampire, or a heavenly angel, or a little devil... As he began to think of more costumes, the exposure of skin exponentially grows to the point Yoongi was purely imagining Taehyung naked.

His deliciously sun-kissed skin with his small belly fat, Yoongi knew Taehyung was well endowed and he imagined rimming his perfect ass hole. The sounds of Taehyung voice cracking as he whimpered Yoongi’s name, groaning as he fingered him. He would tease him, his fingers purposely missing his prostate as he whined. _God._ Yoongi felt a tightness in pants and sure enough, he had in record time given himself a boner just thinking about all the sexual things he wanted to do to Taehyung.

He locked his door first, not wanting any interruptions and looked for his lube. He found it where he always hid it, taking a condom and took off his pants with his boxers. Squeezing his bottle of lube, he poured some on his hand and begin to slather his dick in the slick substance. The cold sensation of the lube aroused him, temperature being one of his kinks and he slowly pumped himself. He imagined Taehyung’s hand wrapped around him, him using his pretty pink lips on his cock. His cinnamon eyes staring back into Yoongi’s eyes as he licked the vein of his cock. Yoongi bit his lips, trying to contain his groans as he continued with this scenario. Taehyung would swirl his tongue around the head of his cock, teasing him to no end as his pre-cum leaked. Licking it up, he would begin to bob his head on Yoongi’s cock. His head bouncing at such a hypnotic rhythm would quickly begin him close to the edge before thick squirts of his cum would paint his face. Taehyung with his Cheshire smile, lick the cum off of his slender fingers.

“Holy fuck, shit.” He groaned lowly as Yoongi came into the latex condom, his cum draining out and he tossed it into the garbage, hiding it under other pieces of trash.

“Yoongi, it’s time for dinner!” He changed his clothes before joining Jin in the kitchen.

\--

He went to the lounge, deciding to enjoy a cup of espresso before going to gender relations for three hours with his boring professor. She spoke too fast for Yoongi’s liking, him recording her so he could slow her down and copy down the notes. It also allowed him to take a nap but she was starting to catch onto him so he needed the boost _badly._

“Yoongi-hyung! Over here!” He saw Jungkook and Taehyung sitting at a table together and Yoongi became slightly annoyed. He liked Jungkook, the kid was nice and all but he was always with Taehyung when he wanted to be with him alone. Even though Yoongi didn’t know what to do when he’s alone with him but he still wanted Taehyung to him.

“Woah, an extra large? Does it taste that good?”

“I have a three hours class after this.”

“I thought you always napped in that class, hyung.”

“I don’t sleep all the time, Jungkook.”

“Kookie, play nice.” Taehyung touched his arm, Yoongi’s eyes darting to the point of contact and he cleared his throat and looked elsewhere.

“How’s cross country?”

“Came in first, of course at the last meet. Now, we’re just planning for our next competition.”

“Oh, congratulations Jungkook.”

“That’s amazing, Kookie. I always knew you’re going to become the best runner ever. We should celebrate with everyone soon.”

“Nah, your praise is enough.” Jungkook smiled at Taehyung, who smiled back at him and slapped his arm. Yoongi was ready to break his cup with his grip but he just clenched the fist on his left thigh.

“You’re too much, Kookie.”

“Yeah, _you’re too much, Kookie._ ” Yoongi mocked, Jungkook’s smile quickly disappearing and he cleared his throat.

“I promise Jimin that I would help him pick decor for his party.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you later?” He looked at Yoongi, seeing his scowl and he gulped.

“I guess? Later.” Jungkook quickly walked off and Taehyung huffed at Yoongi, making him look in his direction.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“Hyung, you were being mean to Kookie.”

“That brat loves to be babied.”

“Did you change your mind?”

“About what?”

“The party... You’ll go, right?”

“Oh, that...”

“You don’t want to still...” He began to pout, Yoongi’s heart torn by the cuteness of him pouting but hurting because he’s the reason behind his pout.

“I-I’ll think about it.”

“Really? I really hope you come,” Taehyung grabbed Yoongi’s hand and his mind-numbed to the sensation, “I was hoping to have you there with everyone else like always.”

“Oh, really... I think my class is starting soon, I’ll get going.” He slipped his hand out of the warmth of Taehyung’s and walked away.

“But Hyung, you forgot your coffee!”

\--

“Are you seriously here sulking?”

“Maybe I am, Hoseok.” He asked Hoseok to join him on a late minute trip for a costume because he couldn’t forget the way Taehyung grabbed his hand. They were softer than any pillow he’s slept on, smoother than any jar of peanut butter. God, Yoongi was whipped.

They went to two stores and their costumes were too corny for Yoongi’s exceptional taste. He was still mad about that shit eating grin that sales associate gave him and proceeded to feed his ego while he was fucking dressed as a _whale._ A fucking whale costume is what’s left for last minute shoppers, he might as well wrap himself in a sheet and call himself a ghost.

“How the fuck does anyone do this shit?”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause we don’t do this last minute, unlike love-smitten puppies as yourself.”

“Fuck off, Hoseok.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Look, I don’t even know what he’s wearing and...”

“Oh, you want to match him, huh?”  
“I’m just curious.”

“You know what, hyung? I think you being yourself is scary enough.”

“Hoseok, I’m seriously reconsidering our friendship. What’s scary about you is how you can say the rudest things with a smile on your face.”

“It’s my speciality, hyung.”

“Can I just become a ghost?”

“No.”

“I can just stay home instead…”

“Jungkook’s going to be there and he’s being a cop this year. Imagine him handcuffing Tae and putting him under house arrest in one of the bedrooms…” Jealousy burned in his throat, Yoongi’s mind easily picturing Hoseok’s words.

_Punish me, officer~_

“Why the fuck are you whispering that into my ear, Hobi?” Hoseok got close to Yoongi’s ear whispering the

“Um, it’s to help you picture it…”

“Weirdo.”

“Oh, hyung, I have the perfect idea!”

\--

Yoongi had no clue how Hoseok hadn’t thought of this early but he couldn’t deny his temporary moment of genius thinking. It was Halloween day, the day when Yoongi could either impress Taehyung or fail to catch his attention...

“And done, I think I did a pretty banging job.”

“You seriously need to update your vocabulary, hyung.”

“Why do I help a hopeless soul like you? I’m too kind.” Yoongi opened his eyes to see his darkened eyes and a scar on his left cheek.

“Not half-bad.”

“You’re so stingy with compliments.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Well, you’re welcome.”

“It’s so hard to take you seriously in that.” Jin dressed up as a banana, his head donning a large yellow banana as he wore black clothing.

“Don’t I look ap _peel_ ing?”

“God, not again.” He groaned, he thought he could have one day without hearing Jin’s corny dad jokes but that day has yet to come.

“I thought the moment was _ripe._ ”

“I’m leaving.”

“Oh, it’s time to _split_ , huh?”

“You’re the worst.”

“Am I making you go _bananas,_ huh?”

“Jin hyung, I hope you find someone so you can torture them with your jokes instead of me.” Although Yoongi wanted to go on his own, Jin had the keys to the car and they went together to Jimin’s house. His parents were nice, always treated Yoongi as he was their son and they never minded Jimin’s behaviour as long as he can keep it under the radar.

“Yoongi and Jin hyung!” Their friend, Namjoon opened the door and he greeted them. Yoongi knew for a fact that Jin was into their younger friend but he would just say he was too straight for him. But judging from the way Namjoon couldn’t stop staring Jin, he was either wondering why he was a banana or how much he likes him.

“Yoongi hyung, I didn’t know that you were going to come today, you usually miss the party.”

“Times have changed.”

“It has a lot to do with you know who~!”

“Quit teasing me.” Yoongi floated around the two as the house began to be filled with more costumed strangers. Jimin, being himself, decided to be an angel with his body covered in glitter and toned muscle accentuated with his tight clothes.

“Oh, well look who it is. The yearly skipper has ended his reign.”

“Are you saying that you noticed me missing?”

“Now, who else would gloom the mood, hyung.”

“Brat.”

“I’m glad you came but I’m pretty sure someone else wanted to see you here more than me.” Jimin pointed off to Taehyung, who was looking around the kitchen with a can of beer in hand. He had a choker on, pointing out its beauty and his hair hidden under his black beanie. Taehyung had on a flannel shirt that was tied up high and overalls that ended just after his supple ass. Holy fuck.

“Go on.”

“Jimin.”

“Now, where is that boy?” Jimin muttered to himself but Yoongi ignored him, walking over to Taehyung who beamed as his eyes landed on him.

“Hyung! you actually made it, I’m so happy.”

“Yeah, I thought of changing it up this year.”

“I’m glad... What are you?”

“I’m an incubus.”

“Ah, the demon that sleeps with people in their dreams, right?”

“N-Not all incubi are like that.”

“Oh, then that’s no fun.”

“I need a beer.”

“Oh, let me get it.” Taehyung walked over, bending over and the curve of his ass popped a perfect arch. His axe stuck out behind the straps but his eyes were glued to Taehyung’s amazing ass.

Yoongi coughed, making Taehyung pop up to check if he was alright.

“Hyung, here. Drink up.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you sick?”

“No, just a little parched, thanks.” He took a large gulp of beer, Taehyung giggling at him and Yoongi took another sip. Maybe if he drinks enough, he would seem flushed drunk than blushing at every time Taehyung does something cute (which happens so much Yoongi thought the blood vessels in his cheeks were bound to burst any day now).

“You make a pretty cute lumberjack.”

“Thank you, Yoongi hyung.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hyung, come on, let’s dance.”

“Tae, I don’t- I mean I’m not-” Before he could get out a sentence of protest, Taehyung already pulled him out into the living room littered with couples and Taehyung grabbed his hand. Yoongi kinda forgot the people around him, especially those impeding his personal bubble while Taehyung danced with him. Taehyung wasn’t a dancer like their other friends but when he tried, he had a way of making the whole room disappear as if he was dancing for only you. He turned around, wiggling his ass in front of Yoongi and placing his hands on his side as he swayed his hips seductively.

God, if he didn’t know better, Taehyung should have a witch with his hypnotic ways with Yoongi.

“Shit.”

“Watch me, hyung.” He looks on, Taehyung dancing to the slow beat with his body. His movements were lithe and tantalizing, Yoongi only wanting to take Taehyung somewhere more quiet to keep the sight to himself. He could feel himself slowly going hard as Taehyung began to drop to the floor quickly and slowly raise back up with his ass popping. That was one of the most lethal things about him and he knew how to use it to his advantage.

“I-I need another beer.”

“Oh, let me-”

“Okay, Tae, I’ll be right back.” He escaped to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, seeing Jimin and Jungkook stumble in as well. Jimin’s halo was nearly off his head and Jungkook had his arm around Jimin, wait were they..?

“Hey, hyung.”

“Kookie, don’t hold me too tight~”

“Why? I know you like it, baby.”  
“When did this happen...?”

“Hyung, is your head that far up Taehyung’s ass? Jimin and I have been a thing for a few months.”

“You know the only person he keeps tabs on is Taehyung, who looks pretty upset over there. And you’re over here. Did you two fight or something?” Jimin said, Yoongi taking a swig of his can before asking him.

“Things were getting hot and I needed to cool down.”

“Hyung, can I be direct?”

“Depends on what you’re going to say.”

“Fuck him. Just fuck the shit out of him and quit trying to coward out of this, he’s not going to turn you down, trust me.”

“Jungkook-”

“Thanks, kid.”

“Oh, and you’re not mad at me for last time?”

“Try that shit again and I’ll cut off your dick.”

“Don’t be like this, hyung.”

“Would you take his place, 1 inch?”

“Gosh, go back to your precious Taehyung, hyung!” They kicked him out of the kitchen, Yoongi took a deep breath before returning to Taehyung who was sitting on the sofa. Yoongi took his hand, Taehyung looking at him confused until they reached an empty bedroom, which happened to be Jimin’s room.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” They sat on the bed, Taehyung crossing his legs and his thick thighs came to attention. Every part of Taehyung was so perfect, how does Yoongi think he could have a chance with him?

“I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, no, it’s not like that.”

“Then, what is it?”

“I just wanted to talk without all the blaring music.”

“You’re doing much talking.”

“You can bring up a topic too.”

“Trick or treat?”

“What?”

“Trick or treat, hyung. It’s a simple question, hyung.”

“Treat.” Taehyung got up and opened one of Jimin’s drawers.

“Close your eyes, hyung.” He obliged without a second thought, a silk fabric brushing against his nose before tied around his eyes and he gulped.

“This treat has a little trick to it,” he paused before continuing, “Hyung, do you trust me?”

“Of course.” As soon as the words left his lips, he felt Taehyung’s hot lips moulding against his own and Taehyung’s hand on his cheek. It was a quick succession of kisses that made Yoongi;s lips wet with Taehyung’s delicious saliva and his hand reach for his hips. Taehyung sat in his lap, slowly grinding against his cock and Yoongi groaning in his mouth. Taehyung’s lips lingered from Yoongi’s, hot kisses along his jaw before his lips sucked hickeys on the pale flesh of his neck.

“Why did you keep me waiting for so long? I wanted you for so long.”

“I didn’t, _fuck,_ think you liked me.”

“Haven’t you noticed I only dance when I know you’re watching me? I know you look at me, Yoongi, the way you secretly bit your lips as you look away from me. I like it when you only watch me, Yoongi.” He nibbled on his ear, his tongue flicking the corner of his ear before sucking on the sensitive flesh.

“God, you’re such a sin.”

“Then, commit me, Yoongi.” He grabbed Taehyung’s ass, hearing him gasp and he blindly made his way to Taehyung’s collarbone. The sweet sounds of Taehyung cursing his name as he harshly caused hickeys along and licked along the bone.

“H-Hyung.”

“Fuck, Tae, not so fast.”

“Touch me, more.” He was so fucking whiny, Yoongi stripping him in response and slowly brushing against his skin. Taehyung kissed him more, trying to muffle his whines and Yoongi smacked his ass to hear him whimper.

They moved onto the bed, Taehyung holding his hands to guide him and Yoongi lied down. He sensed the bed dipping due to Taehyung being onto of him as he unbuttoned Yoongi’s shirt and undid his pants.

Taehyung pressed his wet tongue against Yoongi’s bare chest, his tongue swirling around his sensitive nipples and made his way to his throbbing cock. He felt Taehyung’s hand first palming him before gripping him, giving Yoongi a teasing lick.

“You have such a pretty cock, hyung. So pink and thick.”

“Tae...”

“Oh, am I making you wait for too long? Is it that funny, hyung?”

“Baby, please. I need you...”

“Since you sound so desperate for me..” He sucked the head of his cock, licking up all the precum that coated it and Taehyung’s tongue was as heavenly sinful as he imagined. Taehyung’s tongue ran across the older man’s cock in languid monitions and Yoongi groaned as Taehyung took him all into his warm mouth. The vein in his cock rubbed against his tongue in such a manner that almost made him cum into Taehyung’s mouth but he had to remind himself that he needed to bury himself into Taehyung’s before he could. Yoongi grabbed handfuls of Taehyung’s hair, thrusting into his mouth for a bit before he let go.

“Hyung, me too... Please.” Taehyung lied down next to him and Yoongi cautiously got on top of him, Taehyung helping him to get into the right position. Yoongi rubbed his hands against Taehyung’s bare chest, his fingers brushing against his hardened nipples.

“Not there.”

“Not where, Tae?” He pinched his nipple, Taehyung mewling and he played with them as Taehyung kept moaning softly. Yoongi reached over to suck his nipples, his tongue flicking and swirling around the sensitive spot.

“Where do you want me to touch, Tae?”

“Hyung...”

“ You have to tell me or how am I supposed to touch you where you want me to?”

“My dick... please.” Yoongi placed a hand over his clothed cock, realizing he began to soil his overall shorts.

“No underwear, you’re just begging to be fucked.”

“Only by you, hyung.” He moved down to pull his soiled overalls off and slowly pumped his cock to estimate the length of his cock. Taehyung was as big as he suspected, Yoongi unsure if he could take all of him into his mouth. Yoongi licked away the precum that still remained on the head of Taehyung’s cock before beginning to blow him. He licked the areas he couldn’t reach, letting his hands pump wherever his mouth couldn’t reach.

“Oh, fuck hyung. Your tongue feels _-ngh_ so good.” He groaned, Yoongi placing a hand on his thigh to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Taehyung couldn’t stop moaning, making Yoongi remember how painfully hard his cock was and he asked Taehyung for some lube.

“All fours for me, Tae.”

“Here..” He felt a cool gel in his hand and dipped his fingers into the substance. Taehyung guided his fingers to his pulsing asshole as Yoongi began to work him open. Taehyung sucked his first finger easily, making him increase to two and he twisted his fingers inside of him.

“Hyung _-ng, ah._ ”

“You’re taking my fingers so well, baby.”

“I want you to fuck me, please, hyung. Shove your cock into me already...”

“Be patient, Tae.”

“Please, hyung...” He continued, pressing in a third coated finger to suppress Taehyung but even Yoongi himself grew eager. Yoongi sat up on his knees and felt a condom pack under his knee, tearing it and easily rolling it over his cock. Yoongi also found the bottle of lube near him and pressed some more close to his hand to slather his cock with before slowly sliding into Taehyung’s tight ass.

“Holy fuck, baby.”

“Y-Yoongi _-fuck._ ” He mewled, Yoongi slowly beginning to thrust into him. Taehyung was still tight but it was easier to slide into him since he fingered him open. Yoongi relished in the shameless sounds of moans, groans and broken sobs as he pounded Taehyung’s ass into the bed. Taehyung didn’t try to hold back and Yoongi pulled his hair, trying to strangle the sound in his throat but it only made him louder.

“Do you want everyone to see me fucking you open, baby? You want them to see how well you take my cock, baby?”

“Hyung _-hng_ , harder.”

“My baby likes getting fucked that much, huh?”

“ _Yes, fuck yes_.” He moaned as Yoongi increased the pacing of his thrust, the bed rocking to the fast rhythm of his hips as their skin slapped together. Taehyung gripped the sheets as Yoongi mercilessly slammed his cock into him, never once missing his prostate and he comes onto them.

“Couldn’t even control yourself.”

“It feels too good- hyung-” Yoongi pulled out, taking off the blindfold and flipping Taehyung over to face him. He kissed him before Taehyung could say anything and began thrusting into him again.

“I want to look into your eyes when you feel me cum.”

“Yoongi hyung-”

“Fuck, say my name like that again-”

“Yoongi hyung, Yoongi hyung, Yoongi-” He chanted like a mantra before his hips stutter as he came into the condom. He pulled out, Taehyung’s asshole gaping and pulsing as if it was already missed being filled with his cock.

“That was amazing.”

“I guess it was worth the wait.”

“I think it’s the best treat I’ve had all night.”

 


End file.
